ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 119 (8th April 1986)
Plot Pete encourages Ian to apologise to Kelvin while Tony does the same. Mary, Michelle and Sharon discuss their idea of the perfect man. Sharon tells Mary and Michelle that she is rating the men of Walford, in order to arrange herself a date with one. Ian asks Simon for advice on women. Naima's shop expansion gets underway. Michelle and Sharon discuss Ian in the café. He scores highly on Sharon's rating, so Michelle tells her to ask him on a date. Sharon says she is not asking him on a date and Michelle will have to drop a hint. Ian gets advice off of Kelvin about women and going on dates. Hannah and Tony have lunch together at The Vic and both think they have been set up by Cassie and Kelvin. Ian plucks up the courage to ask Sharon on a date. He then goes to Michelle and asks her for advice on women and dates. Pauline walks in on their conversation and is pleased for Ian, but tells Michelle she should keep an extra close eye on the pair as she promised to keep an eye on Sharon for Angie. Kathy warns Ian not do anything silly with Sharon but is supportive of him as he nervously prepares himself for the evening. Michelle reflects on her life as a pregnant teenager, and gets down about Ian and Sharon's date. Michelle tells Pauline that the father of her baby is married. Debbie meets DS Quick at her home and he asks her if she has thought anymore about his proposal. She says she has been thinking about him a lot. They get decorating the spare room together, and afterwards, they flirt in the kitchen. Ian and Sharon's date gets going, though things are awkward. Michelle talks with Lofty. Lofty tells Michelle he thinks he would make a great father, but does not think he will get the chance because no one wants to marry him. Ian kisses Sharon. Michelle tells Lofty that she will marry him. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Detective Sergeant Quick - Douglas Fielding *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Hannah Carpenter - Sally Sagoe *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Cassie Carpenter - Delanie Forbes Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3B Albert Square - Living room *43 Albert Square - Backroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Foodstore *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *This episodes marks the seventh time Julia's Theme was used. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Maybe I just fancy being an ordinary 16-year-old again.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 22,200,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes